Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a super wide angle lens module, and more particularly, to a super wide angle lens module that can minimize vignetting in an image projected onto an image sensor.
Description of the Related Art
A camera is generally used as a device for providing forward or rearward image information from a vehicle in the field of automotive engineering.
For example, a rearward facing camera may be installed in or on the rear of the vehicle (a trunk or a rear bumper) in order to image an object behind the vehicle and information with regard thereto may be provided to a driver. The rearward facing camera images an object which a vehicle operator may not be able to easily see when the vehicle reverses, to lessen the chance of the vehicle colliding with the object.
As another example, a forward facing camera may image a traffic situation in front of the vehicle to assist in determining a cause of an accident when a traffic accident occurs.
Such a monitoring camera includes a super wide angle lens module having a relatively wider angle of view than a general lens module to provide an image having a wide angle of view to a user (that is, a vehicle operator).
Since the super wide angle lens module is constituted of more lenses (for example, 7 or more) than general lens modules, a wide angle of view (for example, 180° or more) can be implemented.
However, in the super wide angle lens module, a distortion phenomenon may easily occur, due to the relatively large number of lenses and a vignetting phenomenon in which an edge of an image may be cut off.